Love Runs Deeper
by WishStarAllie
Summary: Draculaura and Jackson was once friends who also had crush on each other. But Jackson started his monster faze and transform to Holt, his memory of their plans to go out fade away. Eventually she moved on and he forgot what could had been. However, with Frankie a scientific intervention, change everything will their lives ever be the same? Will they finally get be together.
1. Chapter 1 A Shock to Your System

**Love Runs Deeper**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Shock To Your System**

 **So I been watch Monster High for awhile and read some of its fanfiction. My favorite character is Jackson Jekyll. A person who's half human living among monster seem more of a cool ideal then let see what new toy we can sell.**

 **Any way this is an ideal from reading the monster high characters old background where** **Draculaura and Jackson was once friends(also had crush on each other.) However from what I understand their romance never went further because Jackson start to go into his monster faze and Holt started to come out. Then later on Draculaura meet Clawd Wolf and the rest is history.**

 **This is take place with how monster is now. Frankie has been part of monster high for a while. Draculaura and Clawd are together Yea de ya blah blah blah.**

 **Warning this story will have odd couples and some Monster high characters will be Oc.**

 _ **(I like to give credit to**_ _ **TwiceAsShiny on the story "Unwilling Experiment, Life After Science" I had trouble try to start this chapter so I use that person ideal in the story for starting point. You should read her stories she pretty good)**_

 ****Jackson Jekyll let Frankie Stein lead him down the darkened hallway. It was the first time he'd went this far underground in the school. But this afternoon after school, she'd excitedly asked him over to see her newest invention in her private lab. Never one to miss some mad science, he'd happily agreed to follow her.

He was beginning to wonder if he should've been so willing to be alone with her in her lab without at least tell someone. Frankie was a closet nerd, believing that liking anything other than clothes, fashion and gossip would make her friends see her in a different, uncomplimentary light. So seeing her happily trying to explain her newest theory on why her bolts sparked was always relaxing.

Except for now. The closer they got to her lab, and the more the light dimmed until it was nothing but emergency back up red lights, and the steady downhill slope of the last corridor was making Jackson feel very uneasy with the decision to follow her.

"I had to reroute all the power from this part to my lab, sorry about the red. BUT IT'LL BE  
WORTH IT! Just you wait until you can see what this baby can do!" Her bolts fizzled, eerily illuminating her face in the dim. It made her teeth flash very, very white, and her grin appear longer, lips black in the afterimage. 

Jackson gulped, noticing the cold sweat he'd broken into."And what exactly does "this baby" do?" Jackson asked quietly. Frankie gripped his ( wrist? When had she moved  
up there from his hand?) more fiercely, and giggled. But her giggle wasn't really a giggle. It was more sinister, and echoed creepily in the winding tunnel they'd entered. 

"Now that would be no surprise at all. You'll see." She chuckled, "I've been working on it this ideal lately with daddy help of course. This will help you and Holt tremendously"

Jackson paused, and nearly tripped as she yanked on his arm. What did she mean help him and Holt? She already help out by accept the two of them. And when had her grip become so vice like around his forearm?

After what felt like hours, but surely can't have been that long, the found the thick oaken door that had FRANKIE written on it in mint green glitter glue. The only white light Jackson had seen since entering the tunnels illuminated it.

"In here, Jackson." Frankie gestured with her free hand, her other loosening it's grip on Jackson's bicep a little. 

She opened the door and ushered him through. Jackson realized he was way too far in now to turn tail and run like hell if he wanted, so glanced nervously around the lab. 

"What is it Frankie?" he was proud that he didn't stutter. 

"I'll tell you when you see it. I promise you'll love it"

He grimaced oddly at her, trying to smile, which she took as consent to continue deeper in amongst the towers of chrome pipes, mountains of discarded notes, and snaking vines of plastic tubing.

Frankie led Jackson to a galvanized metal platform and whirled to face him. She clapped, and the lights changed from normal to an eerie green that lit her fine featured face beautifully. Jackson was now fully and totally uncomfortable with the scenario, and had begun rummaging for his phone, planning to fake a worried mom text telling him to come home.

Frankie smiled so wide it strained her stitches. "I took your phone when I hugged you at your locker. Took you a lot longer than I thought to start looking for an out." 

"Frankie, this is super weird. I know you mean well and all but could you at least tell me what you're planning to do?" He said weakly. He tried to pull his arm from her hand, and it came off still attached. The blue plaid manicure dug in through his lemon yellow shirt, beginning to draw blood through the light material. 

"No Jackson. This needs to happen now." She pushed him backwards into a glass tank filled with clear, viscous liquid that smelt of vanilla essence.

He tried in vain to break the glass with his fist, when he figured out he could breathe this stuff. He looked up to see she had put a lid on it, effectively trapping him. 

"Frankie! What the heck ghoul? Does this smell even come out of clothes?" He mouthed desperately. The tank was slowly raised, and he could see Frankie standing on the platform with a remote that looked like a modified playstation controller.

Frankie's right hand, which he last remembered on his shirt, tapped the glass.  
"You all alive in there? Voltage. Alright. This may sting a tad, but you'll get used to it in no time. Or not. Either way, we'll have you split up in a jiffy. NOW IT IS TIME TO PULL THE LEVER" Frankie shrieked, striking a dramatic pose as she pull the lever as electricity ran through her body making her black and white hair stand up.

The tank was suddenly charged full of bright blue electricity. Jackson felt as though his tendons were fire and every muscle was made of lead. Then an excruciating pulling began in his mind. The pulling was worse than anything. He screamed, but Frankie couldn't hear. Her eyes lit up and her bolts sparked as she watched a double image of Jackson appear, then stream through the separation tubes through to the other tank, where a blank body waited. The blank body (made from cloned material and without stitches) gradually turned blue, and the hair took on a definite red hue.

Frankie ran a hand over where the face was forming, tears streaming down her face as she rested her cheek on the glass above her "boyfriend's" shoulder was. "Finally you two can be your own person and I will not feel guilty for liking one over the other. I can just be with Holt."

 **On the other side of the school.**

Draculaura was talking to her boyfriend Clawd Wolf. She flutter her light purple eyes at him when suddenly a shiver went thru her body making her stiffens, it was like lighten had just struck her. Clawd raise an eyebrow at her and wave his light brown furry hand in her pale pink face. He look back at his buddies Deuce Gorgon and Heath Burns.

"What happened to her" ask Deuce as him and Heath walk closer to their werewolf friend.

Clawd sigh worry as he ran his hands threw his short hair "I do know man. One minute we were making plans for this weekend next minute she just HEY!"

The next thing they knew Clawd was shove roughly to the ground, him being a huge werewolf as he is that is saying something, as the petite vampiress ran over him. Her eyes had turn to a red with lavish violet that surround the hues of it.

The the three monster look at each other in shock before taking off after her. What ever had made her snap must be big for Draculaura to hurt her own Boyfriend.

Draculaura ran down the halls her body felt like it was on fire. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She could feel her mind drifting away from her and as her Vampire instance started to taking over. Then something happen to her body something that had never happened before. She shift and turn into a bat.

 **Back to the Lab**

Jackson start to cough up blood as he heard a piercing ring in his ear. As he try to steady himself he felt that every nerve was screaming but he refused to cry out. Waves of nausea rushed over him. Bile filled his mouth; he spat it out. Jackson trembled while he was on all fours. He willed his hands not to give way. Then he saw the puddle of bile on the floor in front of him; his stomach heaved and he threw up again.

Beside him Holt scream in anger as bang on the glass wall. Frankie eagerly open the door for her "boyfriend." As the door open she rush to wrap her arms around Holt. Only to find herself push to the ground.

"What the HELL where you think!" Holt shout as he try to steady himself.

Frankie gave him a small smile as she spoke in small voice "You see I know how hard it is for you to split one life in a day. Now the two of you no longer have to share. You both can have your own day, go to different parties, have differents friend, your own "girlfriend". You see Holt now you no longer have to share me! It can be just me and you for now on."

She smile cute at Holt as she stood up and try to kiss him. She pucker up sparkling red lips only find her face in front of a burning flame.

Holt hold his flame hand in a fist at the ghoul face and spoke in a dangerous anger voice "Don't even think about it Bitch. Just let my brother out before I burn that green skin off your bones!"

Frankie a gave squeak in fright as she scramble backward. Before she could even do anything her wooden door burst opened. Piece of wood flew everywhere as bat sora in.

The bat transform into small little vampire with black and pink pigtails.

"Draculaura!" Frankie scream as she watch her ghoul friend bust the glass container that held Jackson. The vampire wrap her arms around Jackson and held him close to her. She seem relax with him in her arms.

That was until not one monster but three monster guys ran into. All three of the Monster guys that contain Duaca, Heath and Clawd had gather into the lab. The Vampire turn to them with an angry hiss showing them her sharp fangs.

Jackson could feel his heartbeat slow down as he try to steady his breath. Jackson was too weak to keep his eyes open a he slumped against Draculaura, his eyes fluttering shut.

 **So the end of chapter one. What will happen Jackson and what happen** **Draculaura. How will Jackson and Holt cope with out being in the same body. Tune in and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mixing Blood

**Love Runs Deeper**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mixing Blood**

 **I do not own Monster High if I did the story would have revolve around Jackson rather than the many female character who seem to have a new look every time a new movie came out.**

Pain was Jackson's first thought as he started to wake up. His whole body felt stiff and tight each muscle scream at him as he try to move them. His chest was heavy like something was on it and he felt something tickle his nose. It smelt kind nice take in another deep breath he let the scent of a sweet vanilla and fresh strawberry rest in his nose.

Jackson indigo eyes slowly opened to a beam of bright light coming from the white ceiling above him. He groan in pain as his still sleep heavy brain hadn't processed the events of the day before. Slow but surely the normie brain start to put the piece of yesterday event together.

The underground lab, the weird machine, Frankie, his body ripping in half, Holt screams, and lastly a mixture of black and red or was it pink, until he black out.

Jackson close his eyes tightly trying to block out the bright light. With his eyes close he took another deep breath let the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberry relax him that was until he noticed that what he thought was blanket wrap around him was breathing. _(Please don't get upset and say vampire do not breath)_

It came as a total shock when he realized that it was Draculaura small little body, who had curled up on him. She was currently so comfortably cuddled up to him on the small hospital bed. The Vampire had one hand gripping the collar of his hospital gown, the other grip the fabric under the side of her of head, while one of her legs was wrap around his, and the rest of her body seem to lay mostly on his.

He blushed deeply, heat filling his cheeks as the pink girl sighed and snuggled closer to him, still asleep apparently. Sure, he had things that he need answer to..but he didn't care at the moment. Being pressed up tight with Draculaura as she slept was the perfect place for him right now, he decided as he closed his eyes again and decided to cherish the moment for just a while longer. It had been a long time the two of them were this close.

The way they fit so perfectly together, as if two puzzle pieces made specifically for each other, the peaceful look Draculaura wore that contrasted dramatically from the face of the bubbly girl who was constantly wound up and trying to please everyone, it was a look of pure rest. Jackson rest an arm around her waist, careful not to disturb and wake her, and let the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of her chest lull him back to sleep.

What woke Jackson next was a bubble in his throat. He rose up a with a coughing fit, that woke up Draculaura. The vampire girl sit up on her knees on the bed and gently rub his back. Jackson mouth felt dry while his throat burn before he could even ask for a drink of water, his lips met with cold liquid.

"Here, you can have mine. I'm sure you're thirsty, drink slowly Darlin." Draculaura hold the styrofoam cup of water gently to his lips, who accepted it graciously. After finishing up with the entire cup, he felt a little better, though he throat still felt dry and had slight burn to it.

"Yeah, thank you." He looked rather guiltily to the side, "I'm really sorry Draculaura. I didn't mean to cause so much commotion."

The vampire narrow her lovely purple eyes at him"You had nothing to be sorry for, it was Frankie Stein who had caused the commotion."

"Yeah what happen anyway"

Jackson watch Draculaura stumble over her words. Try to explain what happen. What he got threw her angry mumbling langues was something between Frankie crazy scheme and he nearly died.

Jackson grab hold the girl shoulders "Draculaura calm down" he stated as look in her eyes.

Draculaura stare into his eyes as tears gather in her eyes. She wrap her arm around him and threw her face into his neck.

"Jackson she nearly KILL you!" the vampire cry out.

The Jackson let Draculaura cry on him while he rub her back gently. "It's alright I am alright, see" He pull her to look at his face as he gave her a winning smile.

As Draculaura look at Jackson face something in her snape. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR SOUL WAS CALLING OUT TO ME, I HAD CHANGE YOU OR YOU WOULD HAVE STAY DIED!"

"What?!"

"Jackson look at your hands" The vampire took hold of the young man hands and hold them out to him.

Jackson look down at his now paler hand as it was held in Draculaura smaller pink hand. He pull his hand out felt his neck, sure enough he felt two small dents that was heal over by now. He rub his neck up to his face, as if felt his face for the first. Then he notice he wasn't wearing his glass and that now he could see much clear.

Looking around the room he had one question on his mind "What happen to Holt? Is he ok?"

The small vampire couldn't help but smile at that, even though Jackson world has turn upside down, he still was looking out for other.

"He's fine Darlin, though he will have to go through heat therapy until he gets his fire element is under control. Holt is more angry at Frankie and has the wish to burn her right now."

At the moment Draculaura seem to agree with Holt wish and probably hold Frankie down so Holt could burn her body to ashes.

"What going to happen now?" Jackson could help but ask, before Draculaura could answer a new voice appear.

"For now the doctors are going to run a few tests on you before we take you to our home."

The two jump at the sudden voice entering the room. Jackson look up at the figure as Draculaura unconsciously grip his arm tighter.

Staring at them at the door was a tall man with silk black hair and pale skin, his body was built strong yet lean. His eyes was a deep red such a dark red you could barely make out the black pupils in them. This man is Draculaura father.

"Dracula, it is good to see you, sir" unlike many monster Jackson never felt fear of the 'Vampire king'.

Dracula couldn't help but smile at the young man in front of him. "It is good to see you too, daughter why don't you go out and get something to eat. You could use a break."

Draculaura tighten her grip on Jackson's arm "But, Father…"

"Draculaura there is much I need to discussed with Jackson here. I promise it will not take long" Dracula demande.

The vampiress hesitate at her father request, how it was clear he left no room for an argument. So very slow Draculaura got off Jackson bed, then she gave him a long hug. Her noise burying in Jackson neck as she took in his scent as if she try to memorize it. Jackson could not help but close his eyes as he to took in her scent, it was if he didn't want the vampiress to leave him. What seem like hours Draculaura had finally pull herself away from Jackson, she kiss his cheek and made her away out of the room.

Dracula watch the exchange between the too his face was hardened yet his eyes show deep understanding. He nearly laugh at the glare his daughter gave him as she pass by, it is very cute when she pouts.

Jackson stare at the close door for a while, when Dracula clear his throat drawing the once normie attention.

"Sir?"

"Jackson, my boy how much have you gather so far"

Jackson had to think long and hard trying to piece the bits and pieces of the puzzle together. "From what I understand Frankie build machine to separate Holt and I, without our consent mind you. In way it did work, however there are some side effect she wasn't count on for. For example Holt seem not to be able to control his fire element. While I…."

At this Jackson pause his voice seem to shake " While I nearly died or did died, In order to save me Draculaura had change me."

Dracula watch the young teen careful taking in the information Jackson had present to him. "I am very impress you were able to gather all that with mixture of my daughter blabber."

Jackson couldn't help but blush as he rub the back his head awkwardly. "Well when you around Draculaura as much I had been, you kind pick up her rambling anger lingo. I remember it was a lot hard to understand her when we were younger.

The older vampire chuck "Ahh yes, remember those days well. If I recall the two of you spend much time together." Then Dracula narrow his eyes at Jackson "I also remember how upset my daughter was when you keep forgetting your dates"

At this Jackson shamley duck his head, as the Vampire continue "However, I do know for fact you were going threw Holt transformation fazz. Which made you forget your plans of the day. Something you could not control."

Hearing this Jackson felt a little relief. "Though if my memory serves me correctly you had once ask Draculaura to bit you."

"Your are correct sir." Jackson stated look straight into Dracula eyes. This was why Dracula had taken a liking to the young man in front. Though he was human at the time Jackson had never show fear to him and yet never even worship the ground he walk. Jackson had just look at him as if he was another person. The father of his friend/crush, nothing more nothing less.

"I am glad you do not denied it, I am also glad my daughter was able to open up to you." Then Dracula wave his hand dismissively "Though that is in the past, we have much more we need to discuss."

The older Vampire took a sit beside Jackson so could be more eye level with young man "You see, Jackson, when Miss Stein use that machine, she ripper both your and Holts soul from ya'll body. Though two of you are separate beings you both share one body, like two half of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. By separating you two she destroyed your body's. Without you Holt's body was slowly destroying itself the fire within him nearly went out. If it was not for your cousin Heath sharing his fire with him."

Jackson pale at the thought of Holt dying. "Do not fear son, your other half, Holt will live. His fire element keep him from dying on the spot. Though it will take him along time. Holt will have to go through intense fire therapy, he will one day be able be able sustain his own fire."

Hearing this Jackson let a sigh of relief 'at least Holt will be ok' "You however was not so luck" Dracula stated "Without your fire half you did died"

"WHAT?!" Jackson cry out in shock.

"I am not going to lie to you Jackson you did for a short moment died if it wasn't for your soul crying out to my daughter you would have never woken up. You are Jekyll your life depends on another to co exist in this world. By Draculaura change you she fill in the gab that was taken from you."

Jackson seem shook at this information "Dracula?"

"For now own you are my daughter responsibility which make you mine responsibility as well. It is going to be hard road ahead, for all of us. Once the doctors has clear you. You will be moving in with Draculaura and I. All of your stuff has been sent already and I have clear it with your mother and the school."

Jackson eyes widen at Dracula, he didn't know what to say to the vampire beside before he could open his mouth to ask anything Draculaura appear at the door.

"Jackson I got you some special jello" Draculaura told him exactly as she hop on his bed and started to open the plastic container. "This jello has unique ingredients to help the burning feeling in your throat"

"Draculaura hmmm" Jackson found a the spoon of the 'special jello' in his mouth. As soon the jiggly substitute went down his throat he felt admittedly relief. He no long felt that torch in the pit of his stomach.

"It's good huh" Draculaura smile cutely at him as she took bit of the jello herself.

"Hm hm" Jackson nod in agreement as he open his mouth when Draculaura offer him another bit.

Dracula could not help but smile at the two as he watch Jackson and his daughter share the jello. It will be good having Jackson part of their life again. Though there was many thing left unanswered, it was not up to him to answer those question. All was left is to find a Doctor and take Jackson home.

 **End of chapter two I hope you like the story.**


End file.
